


Are We Boyfriends? Yeah, I guess.

by XenobotKin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Coffee, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Kita Shinsuke will WRECK your shit, Love, M/M, Protective Kita Shinsuke, Protective Oomimi Ren, Tickle Fights, boys blushing, messy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobotKin/pseuds/XenobotKin
Summary: Atsumu gets mad and insults Rintaro by calling him and Osamu boyfriends. What an interesting concept.
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Kita Shinsuke, Kita Shinsuke/Oomimi Ren, Kita Shinsukue/Riseki Heisuke, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Bunk Beds and Perfect Snogging

“Rintaro, look.” Osamu held his phone to his side, seated on his bed on the top bunk, with Rintaro sitting curled up next to him. It was a picture of a green snake with Shrek’s face photoshopped on it that had a caption that read _Shrek the Snek_.

“Heh.” Rintaro giggled, before continuing scrolling on his phone. Rintaro began giggling, the way only a meme could, and held out his phone for Osamu to look at. “Look what Riseki posted to the Discord.” It was a picture of Atsumu flat out _eating shit_ in a practice match, slamming his face against the electric scoreboard, thinking he cold jump over it to receive a homerun ball. But he had ballet slippers and a tutu photoshopped on.

Osamu snirked and laughed. “Send that to me.” Osamu received the image, saved it, and forwarded it to Atsumu, down below.

Several thumps hit the bottom of Osamu’s top bunk mattress. “Shut up you! Tell your boyfriend to keep his damn memes to himself!” Atsumu stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Rintaro looked forward blankly while Osamu kept scrolling. “Was that a joke or does he think we’re boyfriends?”

Osamu looked up and towards Rintaro. “I think…wow I think he may actually think we’re boyfriends, he tends to give us privacy a lot, which he wouldn’t do if it were Aran or Hitoshi. We should correct him.”

Rintaro turned back to his phone, leading Osamu to do the same, before looking back. “This is a thought but…would we be good boyfriends?”

Osamu’s brow furrowed. “Uh.”

Rintaro spoke softly. “I mean. We both like boys, we spend all day together like, 6 days a week, we literally never close our chats when we are a part. And I mean…people have caught us cuddling a few times.”

Osamu ruffled his own hair. “I mean, I guess it makes sense why he’d think that. But we’ve never kissed.”

Rintaro nodded. “Yeah.”

Osamu was sneaking glances to Rintaro, who he noticed was doing the same thing. “Do you want to kiss?” Rintaro looked up surprised. “Oh. Nevermind, that probably made things awkwa—” Osamu fell silent as one of Rintaro’s hands fell on his knee, and he leaned in.

Osamu puckered his lips, and closed his eyes, and their lips met.

Atsumu opened the door, hands full of bento boxes. “Mom made us some hibachi st— WHAT THE FUCK!!!!” He had walked in on Rintaro sitting on Osamu’s lap, lips full of Osamu’s, his hair full of Osamu’s hands, legs wrapped around him, both phones on the mattress. “I WAS JOKING WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!”

The two pulled away and hopped off the bed, taking their bentos away from the stunned Atsumu.

“It was a premonition,” said Rintaro quietly, stealing Atsumu’s chopsticks to chow down.


	2. Kita and Oomimi being ominously supportive, Akagi being light, and Aran slaying careers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many confrontations on their way to practice

“Do you think anyone will notice we’re holding hands, Osamu?” Rintaro and Osamu were walking from class to practice, holding hands in their track suits. Rintaro had already had an itinerary planned out for tomorrow, their first weekend day as boyfriends.

Osamu nodded. “Oh yeah. But honestly I _doubt_ they’ll think we’re dating. They’ll probably just assume it’s the natural progression of our friendship.”

“Should we prove them wrong?”

Osamu held his neck. “There is only one person I’m not sure I want to know.”

 _“Kita.”_ They said in unison, neither’s voice steady.

“What do you want me to not know?”

They both froze in their tracks, creakily turning to see Kita standing behind them arms crossed and stonefaced.

Osamu and Rintaro shared side eyes. “We’re having an affair.” Rintaro’s eyes attempted to narrow, but he was too nervous to do so.

Osamu looked over slightly annoyed. “Don’t phrase it like that Rintaro.” He turned to Kita, slightly shyly. “We’re dating now.” Kita’s eyes narrowed. “Uhm. Kita-san. Don’t be too mad. We won’t start trouble.”

Kita shook his head, and Rintaro and Osamu looked down slightly, holding hands again. “I’m glad you’re ready to defy me for each other,” Rintaro and Osamu looked up in confusion. “But I’m pretty _insulted_ you assumed I’d be mad about you guys dating.” Rintaro and Osamu’s eyes went cold.

 _Fuck, we guessed wrong!_ Rintaro and Osamu were thinking in unison as does happen on occasion.

Kita stepped forward and put his hands on each’s shoulder. “I’m not interested in dictating your personal lives, nor am I interested in forcing you to make unrealistic promises you won’t cause any problems.” Rintaro and Osamu smiled in unison. “But if either of you ever does anything reasonably considered abusive, I will hunt you down and fucking slaughter you in a public setting and no just government will dare to prosecute.” Rintaro and Osamu swallowed hard.

Osamu nodded. “As I would hope would happen to me if I ever did something like that to Rintaro.”

Rintaro nodded. “Yeah, if I hurt Osamu you have my permission to…uh…‘fucking slaughter’ me.”

Kita nodded before walking past them.

Rintaro and Osamu breathed a sigh of relief before seeing Omimi in front of them.

Rintaro spoke up first: “Uh, Omimi-san. Hi. Did you hear any of tha—” He was interrupted as Omimi took his steps forward and hugged them both.

Osamu and Rintaro froze. “I love you guys. Do well by each other.” Rintaro and Osamu sighed and shared a hidden giggle. “I’m not Kita, I won’t give weird cryptic threats.” They sighed in relief again. “If I’m ever told one of you hit the other I will beat the living fuck out of you.” Suna and Osamu were frozen when Omimi hugged tighter both nodding.

Omimi walked past. The two attempted to regain their hand holding before seeing Akagi walk towards them.

Osamu held Rintaro’s hand tighter. “Akagi-san I promise we’re never going to hurt each other please don’t threaten us.”

Akagi laughed and clapped. “No no no. I trust you guys. Go on lots of dates, give each other fair amounts of kiss, have fun doing stupid stuff like spontaneously dying each other’s hair or going to sad poetry clubs. Make sure you enjoy other as best you can!” Akagi jogged past to the gymnasium.

Rintaro and Osamu shared a smile, and they turned to the front see Aran slowly walking towards them.

“Osamu, run!” The two took off in the opposite direction in a hustle.

Aran gently pulled his gym shoes out of his bag, and chucked them both with one in each hand at smacking Rintaro and Osamu in the head.


	3. Headcanon that Rintaro and Osamu are polite to most, but go googoo gaga over each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mall date! Coffee! Tickles! Udon! Aspic????

Osamu and Rintaro were having their 7th cup of coffee today as they walked through Kobe. Started the day off with black coffee, then a blonde latte, then espresso, then frozen coffees, then normal coffees with creamer, then they tried ristrettos, and now they had coffee boba.

“Do you think Kita would approve of this much caffeine?” Osamu thought aloud, one hand on Rintaro’s as he sipped an espresso bead into his mouth.

“No, absolutely not, but its okay cause I’m crashing at your place tonight and sleeping in your bed.” Rintaro took a sip of his too, before turning to Osamu and tapping his own lips.

It took Osamu a second to understand, before smiling warmly and kiss Rintaro, the boba bubble falling into his mouth and popping. They pulled a way, espresso dripping out of their mouth, causing them to both throw their hand over their mouth.

“That was stupid Rintaro.” Osamu laughed a little. He didn’t laugh much but Rintaro could make him.

Rintaro let out a silent giggle. “Yeah, but worth the try. So we’ve been to the theater, then had sushi for lunch, now we’re strolling in the mall. What’s next? Udon?”

Osamu looked up a little, before turning back to Rintaro. “No, I like Udon too much, and I’ll eat yours. Pick something I don’t like as much.”

Rintaro looked over in stone faced annoyance. “Then just don’t eat my food you glutton.” Osamu smirked mischievously. “Okay, fine, we’re going to that one butcher shop and having aspic. You won’t eat mine will you?”

Osamu’s face shriveled in vile. “Okay, ew, that’s gross as shit.”

“It’s that or you leave my food _alone._ ”

Osamu giggled and nodded. “’Kay. Oh hey, your boba’s empty.” Rintaro nodded before tossing his cup into a trashcan they were passing by. “That’s permission right?”

Rintaro looked over in confusion. “Permission for what?”

Osamu, with a cold look in his eye, shot his hands over and began tickling Rintaro’s neck, before busting out in laughter. “Osamu! Stop! Fuck off!”

Rintaro tried to get away but Osamu caught him in one arm, completely ensnaring him, tickling his side. “My arms are stronger, so I use my barbarian, gladiator rights to tickle you.” Rintaro easily popped his hips and pushed his gut out of Osamu’s lock and turned around. “Oh fuck I forgot about your abs, shi—”

Rintaro through his hands against Osamu’s side, tickling him. “R-Rintar-oo! S-stop it, feck!” Osamu was laughing hard, before dropping his coffee down between them and it splattering onto both of their hips, spilling light brown coffee onto the crotch of both their jeans.

They turned to each other, hearing giggles from around them. “This is your fault Rintaro.”

“YOU TICKLED FIRST YOU DELINQUENT.”

“It’s your fault for finishing your coffee before me.”

“I’m going to slay your career.” Rintaro chopped Osamu on the head.

“We need new pants and soon.” The two looked around, desperate for a clothing store.

“Claire’s,” said Rintaro in shame.

“Claire’s,” said Osamu as he looked over to Rintaro’s line of sight at the store. The two walked in, surrounded by giggles of 12 year old girls.

They left, dressed in the only thing that would fit. Osamu had on a pink, frilly skirt that hit his mid thighs. Rintaro had on a “ _pencil_ ” reversible rainbow holographic sequin skirt.

“You’re double caked up on a Saturday, Rintaro.” Osamu teased, sneaking a glance at Rintaro’s ass.

“Shut up thunderthighs,” teased Rintaro, enjoying the ripple of Osamu’s muscular upper legs.

The two held hands and made their way to the udon shop.


	4. Your friends love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble about Inarizaki attempting to be supportive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay but Kita really meant it. He really meant that on his apron. You run the risk. Be careful.

Rintaro and Osamu were walking back to Osamu’s home, still in their child skirts. “Let’s hurry up and get in and changed before ‘Tsumu sees…”

As they turned the corner, the Inarizaki team was standing in their front yard with hot dogs and hamburgers, from a grill being operated by Kita.

Atsumu burst into laughter, crying. Ginjima, Kosuku, and Aran stifled their laughter. Omimi looked on in disgusted confusion. Kita stared in shock. Akagi ran up and hugged them.

“You guys are so cute!” He said with hearts in his eyes. “You took my advice and did stupid shit! Rock on!” Kita stared a hole into the back of Akagi’s head. “Ah, sorry Shinsuke.”

“Come get your food. We’re throwing a ‘Happy getting together’ party. Atsumu’s idea.” Kita squeezed the grease of a burger. He was wearing a “ _Ask if you can kiss the chef, you run a 50% chance of kisses and annihilation”_ chef’s apron.

“I-I did not! Shut up!” Atsumu barked at Kita, earning a turning cold glare.

Osamu and Rintaro’s faces were red with blush. “Let’s get changed first.” Osamu said, rubbing his neck.

“No. Keep like that.” Omimi said, giving them a threatening glare.

Rintaro and Osamu swallowed.

After getting their hot dogs and eating, they, like everyone, observed in awe as Omimi and Akagi took turns asking Kita for kisses. And receiving them. Heisuke attempted to, but shied away at the last second before Kita pulled him back and kissed him. Atsumu also asked for a kiss and got told that “I don’t think it’s acceptable for an 18 year to kiss someone with the mental age of a mushroom.” Atsumu sobbed and pouted before gaining joy making fun of Osamu.


End file.
